It Has Been a Long Time
by bringing smiles
Summary: He couldn't do this... so he did something he didn't usually do. He left and didn't turn back. However a doe eyed beauty comes back into his life and he's not sure what he's supposed to do. A two-shot. Raine. Smut in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Another fic... this time it's a Raine pairing. I whore Rachel around something terrible, don't I? I don't own Glee or any of the songs used in this fic. **

**It's Been a Long Time**

* * *

><p>What was she doing here? Rachel Berry did not belong in this little bar. She had a dream (and a hobby of shoving said dream down peoples' throats) to be on Broadway. While this was in fact New York, Carlie's was degrading to Broadway in every which way. He kind of panicked a little as well, because sometimes the guys who came into the bar were a little shady (upon numerous times, he had to be the hero to some of the girls; he hated when guys didn't understand the word no) and he didn't want anything to happen to her.<p>

It didn't register for a few minutes that it was a little creepy for him to be staring at her, but he couldn't help it. He tried to make his staring a little less obvious as he was now singing mindlessly. The only thing on his mind was the last day that he had saw her, the day he did something he never typically would. He ran away from his problems and he didn't ever come back.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I can't do this to him."<p>

He watched as her face contorted to a confused look,"What on Earth are you talking about, Blaine?"

"Kurt. I don't love him, and I can't keep leading him on," he said, pausing to sigh, "But I can't hurt him by breaking up with him, either."

Rachel's face softened, and she studied him with soft eyes. She placed a delicate hand on top of his own and gently caressed the top of his hand with her thumb. Overall, Rachel was a soft person, except for the occasional time when she went all Rachelsaurus Rex on everyone. Oh shit, what if she did just that and told Kurt herself, "Now yes. I do consider Kurt to be one of my best friends and while yes, I do like seeing him happy... however over these past few years I consider you to be a 'best' friend as well and I want to see you happy. I may be naive, but I'm not completely stupid. I've known this whole time that you didn't love him, but I didn't say anything because at the beginning you guys were at least happy. I think you should just sit down and talk to him, just tell him how you feel. Or sing him a song, singing is definitely one of your strong points."

She was still rubbing his hand as she popped a baby carrot into her mouth, "I dunno Rach... I don't think I can."

Cue hand through hair motion as he stared at her. She really had some of the softest thumbs ever, as his mind started to wander if she was this soft everywhere. And then he mentally slapped himself, remembering that his wandering mind was what really made him doubt his love for Kurt and even question his sexuality because Rachel was just damn _gorgeous_ and absolutely stunning.

She munched her carrot before looking down at her watch, a little bit of a chaotic look traveling into her eyes, "This is really inconvenient, and I'd really love to stay and make sure you get this one hundred percent worked out but I have a dinner date with Finn... you know how he gets."

Blaine could have been sure he saw sadness glimmer through her eyes as she gave Blaine one last smile after mentioning how Finn "got." And yeah, he understood what she meant. Finn had started acting a little weird around Blaine recently, but he wasn't like that around Kurt so he knew it wasn't homophobia. He actually had started to wonder if Finn _knew_ about the feelings that Blaine was starting to notice for Rachel, that there was a reason he started hanging around more and talking to Rachel more than his own boyfriend.

"Yeah, thanks Rachel. See ya around," waving with his free hand before she took hers off his.

That was supposed to be a lie, he knew what he had to do that would take this off his shoulders and everyone would win. He would do something he typically would never do. He packed his bags and left. Didn't say goodbye, not to Kurt, not to his family, not to _her_, he just left.

* * *

><p>And then here he was in Carlie's as a nightly singer. It didn't pay much, but he got a free room in the rooms on the top of the bar and free dinners, so he had pretty much been saving every penny possible so he could get a nicer place. But the place kind of grew on him. But if she was attending now, he wasn't sure he could stay. Though maybe Rachel Berry didn't realize it was him, after all, she had admitted she was a bit naive.<p>

He squinted, seeing her sipping slowly on a pink drink. Alcohol? He was pretty sure after that night with the Glee club she swore she was never going to drink agan... that was also the night she kissed him. Thinking about that night, a blush unknowingly crept up his cheeks. And then out of no where, she looked him dead in the eyes. And he knew then that she knew who he was now. He blinked, and in a moment, she was gone.

So he kept singing. A slower song, something soft. Something he didn't have to think about to sing because his mind was elsewhere, like where Rachel Berry went. He looked down, and there she was, staring at him wth watery brown eyes. Mental face palm, he didn't want her to cry. He knew he had hurt her, wasn't that enough guilt? Apparently not, because she _was_ crying. She softly swayed to the music, looking at him straight in the eyes the whole time. And then it was time to switch songs again.

"_Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Steal some covers share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would bring me back to you_

_That someday it would bring me back to you_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_Fingers trace your every outline_

_Paint a picture with my hands_

_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

_Change the weather still together when it ends_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing someday it'll bring me back to you_

_Find a way to bring myself home to you_

_And you may not know_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow_."

Looking up at the clock, he realized his shift was over. He bid the crowd a good night and waved to Shaylene as he exited the stage and she entered. He was greeted at the bar by being tackled, though it wasn't like he didn't know who had committed the act. After the tackle, she punched him square in the jaw, "What the hell do you think you're _doing _here? Why the fuck did you disappear? You left everyone and **no one **knew where you were or where you would go if you decided to run away from home. We were so worried about you, you, you, you, you, you, IDIOT!"

Nice to see you again, Rachelsaurus Rex.

"Look, Rachel. I would really love to have this talk with you but could you refrain from punching me in my work place? I would not appreciate losing my job," he told her, looking at her again, before looking at the bartender, "Another cosmo for the lady, I'll take what I usually have, Priscilla."

The busty blonde nodded her head, fixing up the drinks, and he took a long sip of his own, watching Rachel be extremely dainty with her own sips. It was then that it registered in his head that she didn't like alcohol, she was just trying to fit in, as usual, he smiled at her, showing off his white teeth, "You don't have to drink that, you know... I won't mind."

So she put it down,"Can we talk now?"

"I'm sorry."

"You know, about your leaving and stuff..?"

"I meant, I'm sorry. For leaving, not that I didn't understand,"he told her, looking into his beverage of choice instead of her, "I just had to leave. For the first time in my life I didn't know what do, the only thing I could think of was to run and never come back."

"Don't you think that you hurt Kurt more by leaving and never saying good bye than you would have if you just broke up with him?"

"I know it wouldn't have... because the reason I wanted to break up with him would have completely shattered him," he said, taking another large swig, "I'm not gay, Rachel."

"But you told me... One hundred percent gay."

"I thought I was, but someone I met and grew to know changed that. But I knew that if Kurt ever found out he would have thought our whole relationship was a lie, even though it wasn't."

"What do you think he thought when you just disappeared?"

"Dammit, Rachel. You honestly think I don't _know _that I hurt him beyond belief? That's why I _left_ so he wouldn't ever have to see me again in the first place, so no one would see me again. Why did you come here?" It was a random question, but he was curious to know, not that he was trying to change the subject at all.

He could feel her eyes burning holes in his shoulder as he looked at his drink deeply, "About a year after you left, I hired a private investigator to find you. It took him another year to finally find you and now here we are. It cost me a lot of money and it lost me Finn, but you left me with so many questions. I wanted to stay in that little cafe with you and really work everything out. Finn flipped a shit when he even found out that I was with you alone."

"He honestly thought that I would do something to you while you were dating?"

"You'd ever do something to me?"

"I have kissed you before, don't you remember, Rachel?"

He watched her again as she placed her fingers to her lips softly,"Yeah."

"I think he knew..."

"Knew what?"

"Nothing, never mind." he said plainly, thinking "_That I loved you, still love you_" to himself, "Look, Rachel. I appreciate the thoughtfulness, but you need to go back and be with Finn, make things right."

Her eyebrows came together as she shook her head, "You know, I didn't love him."

"Why not?"

And she was crying again. _Way to go, idiot. _She sat like that for a few minutes and he didn't even know what to do, he didn't even attempt to comfort her, and then finally, she stopped crying, "He was too controlling. Trying to tell me who I could and couldn't hang out with alone, places I could go, things I could do. It was especially bad if I told him I were going to be with you. It was like he thought we were going to run off and elope the moment he turned his back."

He nodded a quick nod and yawned, "Rach... I've really enjoyed seeing you again, I have. But you can't come here anymore. You need to leave, I'm going to bed."

"I didn't bring enough money for anything else but the ride here and some food, I was either going to make you come back with me or let me stay with you," she blurted out, quickly. Panic in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks, he realized she didn't think it would turn out this way.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his gel-free hair, something he had stopped when he left, "You can stay with me until you can contact you to send you some money to go back to Lima."

Her eyes lit up and he wished he could always make her look so happy, "This way." He motioned with his hands as they took off up the stairs. The higher they were, the more the music drowned out and it would be an understatement if the walk to his room wasn't considered awkward. He opened the door when they reached it and he held it open for her, "And here we are. It isn't much, but it's free so I'm not complaining."

It was small. There was a tiny kitchen-dining room area, a tiny living room, a bathroom, a mini washer and dryer, and a bedroom. Perfect sized for one, only a little bit tight with two people. It was weirdly clean, but Blaine really didn't spend much time in any other place of the house except for the couch and the toilet. Yeah, he had a bed but he typically just crashed on the couch; he didn't like sleeping alone on bigger beds that were meant for two people. It made him feel lonely.

"It's very you."

That was all she said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a tooth brush and marched her way into the tiny hall to find the bathroom door. He could hear her brushing her teeth, and he could of swore she was singing in the process of doing so. Blaine couldn't help but smile and remember why he fell for her.

Because she was stunning. Even when her hair was now down and falling around her head in loose, pretty curls, in a large t-shirt that she had claimed to have found folded on top of the dryer on the way to the bathroom, and as far as he assumed, no pants since he couldn't see them. He started thinking about people chopping off the heads of puppies in order to keep himself under control and he nodded at her, "You're pretty, Rachel."

She blushed. Dead puppies, headless puppies, dead, headless puppies. "You can sleep in my bed, no ifs, ands, or buts. I'll be on the couch if you need me. To close the curtains on the window, you have to tug on the cords with a little bit of effort."

He watched her as she took strides to him, standing on her toes a little, pecking him on the cheek, "Night, Blaine. Thank you, again."

"No problem."

So he just flopped down on his couch that night, unable to sleep. One, because he had a painful erection at the current time, and two, because he should have just swept her into his arms and told her the truth... but he was a puss when it came to things like that. And then the lightening hit and thunder rumbled off in the distance. Blaine could of swore he heard a whimper coming from his bedroom. He tried to keep telling himself to remember she was terrified of storms, but in his mind, the thought kept getting washed out and taken over by an image of Rachel, in his t-shirt, legs spread wide as she pleasured herself with her fingers because of him.

He nearly had a heart attack after being brought out of his dreamlike fantasy when he felt a wet tear hit his face and he nearly bolted up fast enough he almost hit Rachel in the nose with his head, "Rachel, what is wrong?"

"I'm terrified of storms, Blaine," she sniffled and he felt like his heart was being stabbed, he really did hate to see her cry like that, "Will you please sleep with me?"

_Would I ever... _"Yeah, of course Rachel. I don't want you to cry any more tonight." She smiled weakly and took him by the hand as they crossed into his bedroom which he had only actually been in about three or four times.

He let her pick her place on the bed before he crawled in after her. They both were lying on their backs, barely a centimeter apart before he made a "whew" sound, "It's awful warm in here. You don't mind if I take my shirt off, do you?"

_It wasn't hot in here until you came in_, she thought to herself, but nodded no, trying hard to keep herself from gluing her eyes to him as he took off his shirt. He turned to his side so that he was facing Rachel and began to study her. A large crack of lightening nearly hitting the window, a loud roar of thunder rumbling by. Rachel nearly jumped into his arms, her face and hands firmly planted against his chest, shuddering heavily.

"Rachel baby doll, it's okay, I'm right here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

* * *

><p><strong>BUMBUMBUM. Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys but I'm exhausted and I want to go to bed so I am making this a two-shot. It'll get juicy next chapter, promise. :]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry it has been too long. I really do apologize… but here it is… finally. The second and last chapter. Do enjoy **

**I don't own anything except my story, and there will be sex. If you don't like it… why are you even here?**

* * *

><p>With his words, Rachel buried her face into his bare chest, and his arm went instinctively around her, holding her as close as he could. His chin rested against the top of her head as he hummed a soothing, random bunch of notes in an attempt to calm her down.<p>

"Blaine?" her voice rang out in the night.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Please tell me why you really left. No more cryptic messages or anything," she started, staring holes right into his chest, "The truth. I was supposedly one of your best friends but apparently I wasn't close enough for you to share your problems with me."

Those words dug a knife right into his heart and twisted his stomach into knots. He had hurt her so much, Blaine honestly wondered that she would even believe him if he told the truth to her.

"I met a girl who I started falling in love with," he explained slowly, " And that is the truth."

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously play throughout her own body. At one point she had tried to have something with Blaine, still had even possibly had feelings for him even when he had told her he was for sure gay those many years ago… but apparently he had lied to her. "What was she like?" she whispered, wanting to at least know that the girl that caused Blaine to leave was damn near perfect.

"She was and probably still is perfect," was actually how he started describing the girl that was in truth, cuddled into his arms at that point, "Maybe a little full of herself but it was adorable. Some people questioned her style but I thought it fit her to a tee. Her singing voice was beautiful and she had such high aspirations for herself and I don't think she's actually accomplished any of her goals and that really makes me sad. Her face was the prettiest I'd ever seen, her hair always perfect."

"Sounds like she would have been a real keeper. It's really a shame you didn't stay around for her," Rachel voiced, oblivious that the curly-haired man in front of her was actually talking about her.

Blaine sighed and shook his head before he sat up, Rachel following after him. The storm had started to let down a bit, though the grey of the clouds that was peeking in allowed enough light so that both of them could see each other. Blaine placed both of his hands on Rachel's shoulders, "Rachel. There hasn't been a day that has passed that I haven't been regretting that I left you."

And with that he moved forward, ending the space between them as his lips fell in place with hers. She kissed him back, the movements gentle and in sync with each other. The brunette had finally pieced together that this girl that he had spoken of was her; she was perfect to him.

So naturally, Rachel started crying again, though with his eyes closed, Blaine hadn't noticed until his hands moved from her shoulders to her face in attempts to pull her closer to him, "Rachel my sweetheart… why are you crying again?"

"Blaine. I-I-I just don't know what to say," she told him, stumbling over her words.

His left hand reached for one of hers, the first time that they had held hands since he left that day. The two seemed to be staring at each other, both of them at a loss of what they should probably be saying at the moment. He took her other hand, deciding now would be an excellent time to sing a song.

"_Got a picture of you, I carry in my heart__  
><em>_Close my eyes to see it, when the night gets dark__  
><em>_Got a memory of you, I carry in my soul__  
><em>_Wrap it close around me, when the world gets cold_

_If you asked me how I'm doing__  
><em>_I'd say just fine__  
><em>_But the truth is, baby__  
><em>_If you could read my mind_

_Not a day goes by__  
><em>_That I don't think of you__  
><em>_After all this time__  
><em>_You're still with me it's true__  
><em>_Somehow you remain__  
><em>_Locked so deep inside__  
><em>_That baby, baby, oh, baby__  
><em>_Not a day goes by_

_I still wait for the phone__  
><em>_In the middle of the night__  
><em>_Thinking you might call me__  
><em>_If your dreams don't turn out right__  
><em>_And it still amazes me__  
><em>_That I lie here in the dark__  
><em>_Wishin' you were next to me__  
><em>_With your head against my heart_

_If you asked me how I'm doing__  
><em>_I'd say just fine__  
><em>_But the truth is, baby__  
><em>_If you could read my mind_

_Not a day goes by__  
><em>_That I don't think of you__  
><em>_After all this time__  
><em>_You're still with me it's true__  
><em>_Somehow you remain__  
><em>_Locked so deep inside__  
><em>_That baby, baby, oh, baby__  
><em>_Not a day goes by_

_Minutes turn to hours__  
><em>_And the hours to days__  
><em>_Seems it's been forever__  
><em>_That I felt this way_

_Not a day goes by__  
><em>_That I don't think of you__  
><em>_After all this time__  
><em>_You're still with me it's true__  
><em>_Somehow you remain__  
><em>_Locked so deep inside__  
><em>_That baby, baby, oh, baby__  
><em>_Not a day goes by__  
><em>_That I don't think of you_."

From about half way through the song, Rachel had started crying a little harder and Blaine felt like even more of a jerk… it was meant to make her stop, not make the tears worse. "Rach, I'm sorry… I can leave if you wa—"

"No!" she exclaimed as she launched herself at him, landing in his lap as she latched her arms around him, "Please… please don't leave me. Don't leave me ever again."

With that, her lips gently pressed to Blaine's, her eyes shutting softly as she laced her fingers together behind his neck. Blaine couldn't help but smile into her kiss as he kissed her back. He had wanted this, wanted Rachel, for so long. This was never how he really imagined it happening, but they were finally together. Together at last. His tongue gently pressed to her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter.

Her light pink lips opened, allowing him access. Their tongues greeted each other, Blaine humming at the slight pleasure that he received from the sensation. They pulled for air momentarily and then went right back to their kissing. Rachel moved her hands from Blaine's neck to his chest, pushing him down onto the bed, her legs straddling his waist.

He probably shouldn't be doing this but he had wanted her for so _so _long. Blaine could really only guess that the feeling had been secretly mutual. As their kisses only deepened and deepened, his hands roamed her body, finally resting on her panty-glad behind. They both moaned when he pressed her closer, his growing erection rubbing against her warm center.

Blaine broke their kiss so that he could remove his shirt from Rachel's petite frame, and so that he could position himself on top of her. He looked her over, admiring the brunette in the matching pink-and-black polka-dotted matching panty and bra set. Her arms instinctively crossed over her chest, "… If I had came here knowing that you would be seeing me without clothes, I would have worn something more attractive." She told him.

He chuckled, moving her arms, "I think you're the most beautiful, attractive, sexy woman I have ever seen." The smile on his lips increased in size as he watched a bit of a blush decorate her cheeks. "It is adorable. If I didn't want to make all this up to you, I'd just want to lie here and absorb your appearance right now."

His lips kissed the side of her neck, moving downward, respectively nibbling and sucking as he slowly progressed down to the dip in-between her two breasts. With his location, he reached under Rachel to unclasp her bra, though before doing so he asked, "Rach… is it alright that I continue?"

Her only answer was her back arching up to create more friction against their two sexes as he continued on, removing her bra. As his lips trailed down to her left nipple and he took it in his mouth, his hand ghosted across her toned stomach, paying attention to the other and then switching sides. She was making these petite sounds that made it ridiculously hard to not just ravish her at that moment… but he wanted more than those little noises. Blaine knew she had a voice and he wanted her to use it.

So his lips traveled down her stomach, nipping, sucking, and kissing his way down. The ministrations from Blaine's mouth had caused goose bumps to pop up on her skin and he chuckled. He finally reached her panty line, nibbling on the skin there, causing a louder moan to come from the back of Rachel's throat. He ran the tip of his tongue from the left to the right of the line, enjoying the shudder of Rachel's body before he bit another part of the skin just above the line of her underwear. With that, he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, pulling them down to display the wetness that had leaked over the hairless skin that was there in front of them.

Blaine moaned, "Rachel my baby. You're so wet."

"Well then I suppose you do something about it," was her only response, only further fueling Blaine's arousal. His hands parted her legs so that he could fit between them, before his tongue went straight for her clit. Even Rachel had seemed a bit surprised when he found it nearly right away. Her moans were increasing in volume as he traced the alphabet on that sensitive spot before swirling his tongue in circles, both counter and clockwise.

"Need… more… please." Rachel's voice echoed between moans.

His tongue slipped lower, catching her juices that were leaking slowly from her, as his tongue dipped inside of her. His hand went back to her clit, his thumb brushing against it in different patterns and intensity. Her moans were near screams as his tongue trusted in as deep as it could, "Fingers."

His tongue moved out and licked her straight up before he inserted a finger, surprised by the forced down grinding of her bottom half so that the tip of his middle finger was forced inside of her, "Blaine please… shove three fingers in me. I want to cum so bad."

Blaine wouldn't lie. The way she was talking was ridiculously sexy and a little… strange at the same time. He never imagined Rachel as the dirty-talk type. He wouldn't deny the woman of what she wanted, however, as he slowly slipped three fingers inside of her, assuming (and really hoping she wasn't a virgin still for some reason, he didn't want to hurt her even though she was demanding these things) that she was a little bit experienced about this. She bucked her hips as he pushed his fingers in and out of her, feeling her walls start to clench around his fingers. His fingers curved as he felt around for her g-spot, and when she nearly screamed, Blaine just assumed he had found it and kept aiming to hit it with each push in and out. And when she moaned his name as loud as he had heard that night and her walls clenched around him so tight that he barely wanted to pull his fingers out of her, he had known that she had came.

"Blaine… pants off now. I want you to fuck me with your dick. Hard."

She didn't need to ask him twice. While he was removing his pants, she surprisingly turned around and got on her hands and knees, spreading her legs for him, "I want you to pound me, Blaine." She cooed.

_Dead puppies… headless puppies… Dead headless puppies._

"… Rachel. I don't have any condoms."

"I'm on the pill… please, just hurry up."

She was so demanding.

And so, without much warning, he slid his member into her, right hand settling on her hip, left hand snaking around to play with her clit. As he thrusted in and out of her hole, he wondered if maybe he watched a little too much porn. He'd only ever had sex with one other woman and he wasn't sure that had went over too well. "Fuck. Harder, Blaine. Baby I need to cum again. Pleeaase."

Her moans were almost shrieks as he increased the pace and intensity of his movements, but then Rachel told him to stop, "I want to ride your dick."

Once again… Blaine was happy to oblige. He pulled out of her and turned so he was laying on the bed and within a few seconds, Rachel had been above him, hovering over his erect member. Instead of moving her body down, she slipped her own fingers down to her pussy, shoving her fingers inside of herself to pleasure herself. Blaine moaned, biting his lower lip as he could feel the heat of her just over the tip of him. After finally not being able to take the torture anymore as she eagerly shoved her fingers inside of her pussy, Blaine took her hand and with his free hand, pushed her down onto his throbbing member. All it took was her to bounce up and down on his dick a few times for him to shoot his seed into her and she and him moaned as she pulled off the top of him.

"You didn't cum a second time…" he mentioned before she put her finger to his lips as he turned around so that his ass was in her face, her soaking pussy hovering over his mouth, her mouth over his dick. "I'm going to suck you off and you're not going to touch me. Just let me do all the work."

And he listened. Quickly, her mouth had taken his penis nearly full on as she bobbed her head up and down. He looked up, admiring the view he had, finding it extremely arousing that her giving him a blowjob actually aroused her and he watched her juice start to drip down onto his face. He was moaning and grunting at Rachel's acts with her mouth… almost every time that he felt like she was going to finish him off, she'd stop and let the feeling die down and then go back with even more enthusiasm. He finally shot his load in her mouth and she swallowed without a noise, licking her lips and licking him clean.

She reached down to her clit, rubbing it a few times and then she nearly screeched Blaine's name, allowing herself to cum right into his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his hand, and motioned Rachel to get up.

"Wow."

"Exactly."

"Why don't you go shower and then I will and we'll cuddle?" he proposed, "I'd offer to shower with you but there really isn't enough space for the both of us."

Rachel nodded, picking up the shirt she had been wearing earlier as she headed to the shower completely naked. This was definitely not how Blaine had pictured their first night back together if he had ever ran into Rachel Berry again. She finished her shower and he went to take his, and then came in with a towel wrapped around his torso, slipping on a clean pair of boxer briefs. Rachel came in from the kitchen, having finished a glass of water.

He pulled the covers back, and climbed into bed, patting the space on the mattress next to him. She nodded her head, crawling into bed and taking the spot he had reserved for her. He covered the both of them up before he pulled her extremely close, kissing her shoulder.

"Rachel. I love you."

"Blaine, I love you too."

"Will you stay with me for forever?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Song was "Not a Day Goes By" by Lonestar. I hope that the lemony smutty sex thing was alright… That was my first attempt at it. And once again, sorry for such a long wait.<strong>


End file.
